castaway_survivor_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Goldenrod
Veronica Goldenrod is the host of fiction reality TV show Castaway. She is a higher-up in NeoVigilance Corp and can be repeatedly seen conversing with Mikoto and Darius Gray. On Castaway Veronica was first revealed as the brains behind the Castaway project in the Pre-Season story of season 2. Dear Veronica. The first attempt at Surveillance and Viewership Experiment #006, alternatively named "The Castaway Project" was wildly successful. Due to it's popularity among the public, Darius and I have to decided to let you continue the project, renewing it for a second season if you will. The novelty of the "contestants" not knowing they're being filmed hasn't quite worn off just yet. No one will fall for a free luxury cruise after the countless news reports, so I'd suggest coming up with a fresh scheme. Veronica began hosting Castaway in season 3, and has continued to host every season since then. Story Season 2, Pre-Season First mention of Veronica: Dear Veronica. The first attempt at Surveillance and Viewership Experiment #006, alternatively named "The Castaway Project" was wildly successful. Due to it's popularity among the public, Darius and I have to decided to let you continue the project, renewing it for a second season if you will. The novelty of the "contestants" not knowing they're being filmed hasn't quite worn off just yet. No one will fall for a free luxury cruise after the countless news reports, so I'd suggest coming up with a fresh scheme. Season 3 First appearance as host: 20 individuals, 10 male and 10 female, were approached by an unknown studio to appear on a reality talent show called Ultimate Talent Showcase. These 20 individuals never made it to the TV tapings, as each of their private jets crash-landed in the Cook Islands. The 20 castaway's eventually found each other, however, the also found a camera crew, television lighting and a young blonde woman who announced: I'm your host Veronica Goldenrod and you're watching Castaway! Season 4 Letter to Veronica from Mikoto: Dear Veronica, Castaway has become a global phenomenon. Darius and I didn't have much faith in you, if any at all, when you started this project. I now know that we were wrong, and I'd like to apologize on behalf of both of us. Your experiment maybe the future of our company. And the best part is, everyone wants to a part of it. We don't have to resort to tactics anymore. So get out there and renew it for a fourth season. Your's sincerely, Mikoto. Season 6 Letter to Veronica from Darius: Dear Veronica, As you may know, Mikoto and I are quite the fan of you're little project, and we're the not the only ones. The whole world is enthralled by Castaway, and they're thirst for a new "season" seems to be unquenchable. That said, we wouldn't want it to stagnate would we? Why don't we... politely ask some of our past contestants to return for another shot at the gold? Darius. Other Media Domino's Challenge Season 3 Veronica competed on season 3 of the Domino's Challenge. She was originally voted off on episode 8, however, she then returned on episode 14. She was voted off again in episode 16. In the final challenge, she decided to support Rajah West instead of Indy Northwood. Domino's Challenge All Stars Veronica was announced as a contestant on Domino's Challenge All Stars, however this season was never released. Gallery Veronica Season 1-3.png|Veronica in Castaway: Ultimate Talent Showcase Veronica Season 4.png|Veronica in Castaway: Battle Of The Sexes Veronica Season 5.png|Veronica in Castaway: Pride Parade Veronica Season 6.png|Veronica in Castaway: All Stars Veronica Season 7.png|Veronica in Castaway: Redemption Island